Convém não brincar com objetos cortantes
by Hinamori Yulliah
Summary: Arrumando desculpa pra ficar perto, acho que essa simpatia tá quase amor... Romantismo sem sentido, coisas de um monstro morto-vivo, e um bichinho apavorado. Ponto de vista do Ken-chan. Só continuo se hover procura. Kissu, pyon!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, aqui é a Yulliah, e não me culpem, eu tive um pesadelo com essa fic essa noite, e precisava exorcisá-la pra dormir direito. u.u" Pra quem curte casaizinhos bizarros, prato feito. Kissu, pyon!~

Ps.: Antes que eu me esqueça, Bleach é do tio Kubo Tite, que certamente não corria com tesouras na mão quando era pequenininho.

***

Eu sempre preferi ver em volta de mim os mais bravos, os mais fortes. Fora desse padrão não tinha nem graça pra mim. Em geral, eu tendo a achar patético o suor frio no rosto de alguém, denota fraqueza, medo... mas , de alguma forma, era justamente isso que me atraia nele.

Era um gatinho assustado. Parecia feito de vidro, ameaçando se espatifar a menor brisa.

Sempre gostei de desafios, talvez o que me desafie nele seja justamente tê-lo nas mãos sem despedaçá-lo.

- HEI, VOCÊ!

- Ainnnnnnnnn, Kenpachi-san! - Hanatarou respondeu, quase chorando.

- Cortei a mão fazendo sashimi, dá uma olhada e resolve isso pra mim.

- Ha-hai, Kenpachi-san!

- E se doer, eu arranco a pele dos seus ossos, bwahahahaha!

Começei a arranjar motivos pra ele me remendar. Fazendo sashimi com lâminas cegas, cortando bonequinhas de papel pra Yachiru com a katana... É muito divertido vê-lo tentando controlar as mãos tremendo pra fazer as suturas. Ele agora deu pra correr quando me vê. Mal dá duas passadas, eu grito, ele congela.

Fica tão bonitinho quando entra em estado de choque...

Yachiru já pediu pra transferí-lo pra 11ª Divisão, pra brincar com ele também. Prefiro deixar como está. A Unohana é quase uma mãe pro bichinho, pra quê tirar isso dele?

Mas bem que eu gostaria de tê-lo mais perto.

Fico imaginando... será que ele ia gostar de alguém puxando aquele cabelinho bem cortado? Que cheiro deve ter de perto? Como seria aquela vozinha chorosa gemendo...

- Ken-chan, cuidado, você vai acabar se cortando de novo!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Ai!, viu? Toma cuidado também, não quero ver você brincando com tesoura pontuda, tá. É perigoso, viu? Acabei me cortando de novo, é a... vigésima vez essa semana?

- É sim, Ken-chan!

- Aiai, chama o tampinha de novo...

- HEEEEEEEEEEEI, TAMPINHA-CHAAAAN! O KEN-CHAN SE CORTOU DE NOVO! ^^

Eu não tenho jeito mesmo, aiai...

***

N/A: Se quiser que continue, só pedir. Mermo. Até porque, acho que deve sair um casalzinho divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, aqui é Yulliah, e esse foi o pesadelo dessa noite. E continua pelo menos por mais um capítulo. Max-nii-chan, e os demais, que acham lemons, oranges e outras frutas coisas nojentas, considerem o primeiro capítulo uma one-shot, plix.

Ps.: Antes que eu me esqueça, Bleach é do tio Kubo Tite, que certamente não corria com tesouras na mão quando era pequenininho.

***

Quero desfazer uma má impressão que possa ter causado. Claro que ver o baixinho apavorado me diverte, mas ele diverte todo mundo no Sereitei desse jeito. Ou vai dizer que ele é o mascote da Quarta divisão a toa? Podemos ser bárbaros, brutos e assustadores, mas aqui na Décima Primeira a gente ainda tem coração.

- Ken-chan! Ia ser bom se o Baixinho-chan viesse visitar a gente de vez em quando, né???

- É, seria divertido...

- Chama ele, vai, onegai! Só tem cabeçudo feio por aqui, eu queria poder brincar com alguém do meu tamanho de vez em quando...

- Por que você não chama o Hitsugaya, igual da última vez?

- Nháaaaaaa... ele tá sempre ocupado, e... bem, eu tenho um pouquinho de vergonha – corando – além do mais, ele anda muito chato ultimamente, e só fala da Hinamori, hunf.

De qualquer maneira, pra agradar a Yachiru e fazer uma boa ação, chamei o tampinha pra tomar um chá com a gente.

A pequena teve de ser um pouquinho persuasiva pra fazer ele entrar aqui em casa, mas, os danos não serão permanentes. No máximo uns hematomas a toa.

Embora ele tenha ficado o tempo todo um pouco tonto com a minha presença, os tampinhas se deram muito bem. Conversaram sobre as frutas da estação, fofoquinhas de corredor e essas novidades que interessam gente pequena... Confesso que me senti um pouco deslocado. Mas deixei a conversa correr, os dois tavam se divertindo tanto...

Pra descontrair, de vez quem quando eu exibia meus dotes culinários, trazendo biscoitos, bolinhos, essas coisas. Espero que ele tenha se alimentado direito, o que eu acredito que não tenha acontecido, porque cada vez que eu me aproximava, metade do chá da sua xícara ia parar no tatame e na hakama...

Eu estava realmente entediado. Aproveitei que a Yachiru pareceu ficar sem assunto e me meti na conversa, exibindo alguns truques. Ela sugeriu malabarismo, e acatei, pereceu uma idéia divertida. Tomei emprestada as katanas dela e do Yamada, não sem uma certa hesitação da parte dele. Sim, foi realmente divertido, até o baixinho pareceu ter ficado encantado com o show. Mas, adivinhem? Depois de um pequeno erro de cálculo, eu não consigo cravar as três katanas na minha coxa direita? Errei por pouco a virilha... Eu ando sem sorte ultimamente, mas acho que dessa vez eu me superei.

- É, jardineiro de bonsai, acho que isso foi um pouco fundo... poderia me dar uma ajudinha?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii, urgh, céus, é pra já, Kenpachi-san!

Tão solícito, tão prestativo, ele tá na divisão certa pra ele, pobre baixinho. Pedi pra Yachiru brincar lá fora por alguns instantes, eram coisas não muito saudáveis pra uma dama daquele tamanho assistir, embora eu ache que já tenha visto coisas piores em todos esses anos comigo, mas... Bem, eu sou um tutor responsável, afinal.

Depois que eu tirei as espadas espetadas, jorrou um bocado de sangue, suficiente pra fazer alguns conhecidos meus desmaiarem por alguns segundos. Ele agiu prontamente, estancando o sangramento. Pediu pra eu tirar a hakama, pra fazer as suturas e o curativo, e eu fiz, na maior boa vontade. Ele estacou. Seguiu um silêncio de uns dez minutos, ele mal respirando, e sem esboçar ação alguma, fora olhar as minhas coxas, as suas próprias sandálias e o meu rosto, em sequencia.

Acho que eu esqueci de avisar pro baixinho que eu não costumo usar nada por debaixo do hakama, sabe, pra o sangue circular melhor, deixar as coisas soltas e arejadas. É confortável, deveriam experimentar um dia... Enfim, dali pra frente, ele quase fêz o curativo todo de olhos quase fechados. Desviava a atenção de tempos em tempos, assobiando algo que lembrava ora Deus Salve a Rainha, ora Stace Punks. Deu vontade de rir, tadinho. Vou ser obrigado a dar um jeito de deixá-lo mais relaxado na minha presença, antes que ele tenha uma síncope.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa, aqui é Yulliah, e eu tô num momendo superduper kawaii, pyon.~

Depois de uma gigatemporada com o modem, estabilizador, switch e miolos queimados, estou de volta. Me recuperando de uma bruta abstinencia e de um choque... ***spoiler!*** Por que diabos o tio Tite arranca braços daquele jeito??? ***/spoiler!***

Enfim, arigatou, tia Sandy von Gandara-sama (ela lembra sempre de mim *-*), Senju Yume, Sakura Li, Mili Black, Nanetys, e os leitores incógnitos de Taiwan e França (caraaaaaaaaai!!! *o*), você tem realmente muita, mas muita paciência comigo... (snif, sua ecchi-emo) Ok, bora pra frente que esse é o penúltimo (eu acho).

Ps.: Antes que eu me esqueça, Bleach é do tio Kubo Tite, que certamente não corria com tesouras na mão quando era pequenininho (há controvérsias, segundo os rumos do mangá).

***

Terminado o curativo, o baixinho tremia feito vara verde. Encharcado de suor e pálido, deixou que eu saísse da sala, levando os restos do lanche, pra cair no choro. Yachiru ouviu e foi levar mais uma xícara de chá. Tive que esperar do lado de fora por umas boas duas hora, até o tampinha se acalmar. Claro que ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo atrás da porta, deve ter sido por isso que ele demorou pra parar de soluçar.

Em prantos, o pequeno soltou o verbo. Começou a dizer coisas desconexas, tipo pedir emprego na loja do Urahara, ou ir caçar hollows em Marrocos... preferi sair de perto quando começou a chamar pela mãe. Mandei Ayasegawa-san bater um papo com o guri e me passar o relatório. Melhor que eu esperava, o janota me trouxe um gravador e eu pude tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

*Clique, ruido de fita cassete. Soluço copioso.*

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Yamada-kun, se continuar chorando desse jeito, vai acabar enrugando a cútis... - sorriso glitter estilo Clamp.

- *snifsnif* Eu, eu, erhn, aiaiai, gomen ne... - chorando litros de novo.

- Tá bom, vamos tentar de novo... só precisa acenar pra responder, certo? É por causa do taichou? - provável resposta afirmativa – Cê tá com medo dele, né?

- Mais ou menos... erhnnn, aiaiaiai, não consigo dizer, gomen ne! - soluçando litros de novo.

- Olha, eu trouxe uma pírula superduper relaxante pra você! *pírula de farinha* - cata e engole.

- Aaaaaaaah... arigatou... - aparentemente dopado – Yumichika-san, eu tô apavorado...

- Nota-se.

- ...eu não consigo chegar perto do Kenpachi-sama sem ter um mal estar, uma sensação totalmente desconfortável... e ao mesmo tempo, ele tem sido tão bom comigo... aiaiaiai, se ele souber o que eu imagino dele, é capaz de me fazer em pedacinhos! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

*Soluço copioso, ruido de fita cassete. Clique.*

De posse da informação, comecei a me movimentar rumo a novas estratégias. Do grego, _estrategia_, etc.

Dia seguinte, ou dois, fim do expediente, ele parecia mais tranquilo com seus botões. Resolvi esperá-lo com uma xícara de chá quente, no seu alojamento na Divisão. Cházinho, quentinho, pra ajudar a relaxar, foi um dia duro pro bichinho, pô. Perdeu a cor quando me viu, e balbuciou alguma coisa que lembra "euvoumataraqueleviadinhofrescoderímelcolorido". Comecei a conversa de maneira racional e adulta.

- Sentaê, fedelho, te trouxe um chá!

- Hahahahai, Kekekempachi taichou!

- Cuidado, que ainda tá quente... - ele cuspiu o chá num jato, tossindo asfixiado – posso sentar aí perto? Tá bom, deixa eu começar de uma vez então. Você deve saber que não é qualquer mané que consegue me retalhar, então deve ter estranhado eu estar tão desastrado nos últimos tempos. Pra ser sincero, eu te confesso que tenho baixado a guarda. Tá cada vez mais chato ficar trancado dentro daquela divisão, sem um pingo de adrenalina, então eu passei a apreciar coisas mais sutis. Já deixou uma formiga passar horas na sua mão, sem matá-la, só pra ver pra onde vai? Sentir as patinhas percorrendo a pele, as antenas tateando, procurando uma saída segura... depois, quem estiver mais atento chega a sentir a felicidade e o alívio dela ao escapar das mãos pra uma folha verde próxima... Rodeando menos o assunto, eu vim te dizer que gosto cada vez mais da sua companhia, e ia gostar muito se você fosse me visitar de vez em quando, sem agulhas de suturas ou bandagens. Sem medo também, se puder. Enfim, com licença.

E saí. Não esperei reações ou respostas. Voltei às minhas tarefas. Francamente, achei que tinha matado o garoto de susto. Passada uma semana, perdi a fé em qualquer tipo de possibilidade, até ouvir o burburinho na portaria da Divisão.

Alguns imprestáveis de baixa patente tavam usando o meu bichinho como um boneco de trapo, jogando pra cima e pra baixo, se aproveitando da falta de massa do tampinha pra desmoralizar a 4ª Divisão sem ninguém pra reagir. Chorava feito uma menininha até eu intervir na situação.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA???

Deixaram o guri cair no chão sozinho. Chegou a quicar.

- Eu quero uma explicação pra esse rebu, por escrito, na minha mesa, no fim do dia, e AI daquele que arranjar confusão com os shinigamis da Quarta aqui dentro de novo. Não gosto de bater em moleque, mas se precisar eu arranco o couro das costas de um aqui e agora. Algum voluntário?

- Não, não, taichou, claro que não! - uníssono, nota de choro no fundo das vozes mais agudas.

- E que fique claro, aqui, na Décima Primeira, essa roupa preta não é pra moleque! Peguem essas caras fanfarronas e sumam daqui!

- HAI! - todos somem em shunpo, mesmo os que não dominam a técnica.

- Ora vejam só, como se esses fedelhos não precisassem de enfermaria depois dos treinos diários, esses ingratos... e você, que que tá fazendo aqui?

Demorou a responder. Demorou a respirar, pra dizer a verdade. Depois de um copo d'água, conseguiu responder:

- Kenpachi-san, eu tive pensando... será que você tá precisando de uma formiga?


End file.
